


“Ahh fuck-Mistress please allow me to cum.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, BoyxBoy, Creampie, Cuffs, Daichi is 18, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Masturbation, Mistress, Sugawara is 30, Top Sawamura Daichi, blowjob, handjob, mistress suga, safe word, sub/dom, submissive top, teasing Sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Suga cuffs and blindfolds Daichi and rides himDid I base this off of Stacy’s mum?No comment
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	“Ahh fuck-Mistress please allow me to cum.”

Daichi nervously stands outside Michimiya’s house, fiddling with his fingers and his heart racing.  
"Hi, Daichi! What brings you here?"  
His girlfriend’s dad answers the door, wearing a robe, the belt loosely tied around his waist. His girlfriend isn't the reason why he's nervous, it's her hot dad that makes his heart thud. Daichi doesn't know what it is about the man, but he's so cute and sexy with his beautiful grey-hair, chocolate brown eyes and his slim structure.  
"Where's Michimiya, Mr. Sugawara?" The brunette ask, trying not to look at the man's pale, exposed neck. "We are meant to be going out." He adds still avoiding the man's gaze, looking everywhere but at him.  
"Her stupid father called last minute to hang out with her, she won't be here for the weekend. Did she not message you?" Suga explains her absence, taking out a cigarette from his robe pocket and lighting it seductively? Secretly, Suga also found the college student extremely attractive, his built is perfect for his small one. As well, the grey-haired could sense Daichi had a big cock, he just wants to tease him and teach him.  
"I should get going then. Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Sugawara." He frowns a little, he wanted to spend more time with him.  
"You don't need to go yet, come in. You came all the way here. I will make something for you to eat. I will message your mum." Koushi offers, inhaling his cigarette's fumes.  
"Are you sure?" Daichi questions, hoping the answer is going the yes.  
"Yes, come on." Suga taps the boy's arm playfully, stepping out the way to invite the boy in. 

Nervously Daichi sits at the kitchen table watching the man cook, watching him sway his hips to his humming. Hating his young body, his dick starts to become a little hard, his eyes will not stop gazing at the man’s bubble arse in the loose joggers. Swaying his hips more to tease the college student further, knowing he is struggling. 

“The dinner will be a bit longer, we just need to wait for the rice.” Sugawara sits down besides the horny teenager, lighting another cigarette, taking in the smoke as he flirtatiously watches the boy struggle in his seat. “Where did you buy this necklace? It’s lovely.” Suga touches the necklace, admiring the golden change, circling his thumb around the cross, feeling the engrave of Jesus. His hands accidentally grazing the boy’s tanned neck, which is completely damp from sweat. ‘Teenagers.’ Koushi chuckles to himself.  
“M-My dad bought it for me.” Daichi stutters out, watching the man’s slender, small hands play with his necklace. Gulping harshly when he feels his pale knuckles graze his neck. Cursing to himself, he feels his pants tighten even more, his cheeks become a rouge realising his embarrassing situation. 

“Why you so red? And why you sweating? Do you feel ill?” Suga knows but he wants to tease the poor boy. He leans forward, his face millimetres away from his face, Daichi can feel his breath against his cheek. Delicately Koushi places the bacs of his hand against the younger boy’s head feeling for his temperature. “You are not hot. Are you sure you are okay?” Teasingly he places his hands on his thigh, rubbing up and down the muscular thighs. Edging his hand a little too high, Daichi’s body freezes as he feels the man’s softly touch his thigh.  
“I-I’m good.” Sawamura stutters again, not able to cover up his nervousness.  
“Don’t be so nervous around me. You’re a good boy, it’s not like you’re doing anything wrong.” The boy’s cheeks become a dark red at his simple words, he found it adorable. 

Dinner was absolute torture for the teen, the small touches from the older man drove him crazy and made his dick even harder. The gentle voice of his girlfriend’s dad sent shivers down his spine, also making his virgin cock harder. Sugawara knee he had a huge effect on the boy. He finds him fascinating, plus he wants to fuck him, well he wants Daichi to fuck him. He wants to torture the little boy, suck his dick and ride him as the teenager tied to the bed, blindfolded and sweating. 

“Why are you getting up?” The grey-haired asks, knowing why but he wants to torment him. “Go in the front room.” He offers, the boy sits there anxiously looking around.  
“Umm I-I need to go toilet.” The brunette dashes out his seat to the toilet upstairs, he closes the door. 

Smacking himself in the face as he looks in the mirror, really ashamed of himself.  
“You’re an Idiot!” He whisper-shouts to himself, looking down at the tent in his pants. He needs to get rid of it before Suga thinks he’s taking a shit. 

Unzipping his pants, the pressure of the zip slowly going down makes him moan a little. He takes himself out of his boxer, looking down disgustingly at himself, really disappointed. His cock was fully erect just from the man’s gentle hand and voice, he is truly pathetic. Slowly he begins to pump his cock, giving it a few long strokes, spreading the precum around his dick to make it easier to get off.  
“Fuck-“ He moans, his hands fastening up. “Shit!” He grunts as he teases his head, closing his eyes thinking of the beautiful man downstairs. Wondering how he would look with his cock in his mouth, or how he would look with his cock stuffed inside him. “Oh shit!” The images are driving him crazy, his mind is filled with dirty images of his girlfriend’s father. His mind gets even deeper, as it conjures up things he wants Suga to call him. A chant of the nicknames, such as ‘naughty boy’ or ‘little boy’, run through his mind, imaging the grey-haired moaning them as he fucked him. “Fuck Suga!” He pants out, touching his head, playing with the sensitive skin that protects his head. Dipping his thumb teasingly into his slit, enjoying the agonising pleasure. 

“I’ve been call-Daichi!” Suga acts fake surprised, he knew he was thinking about him.  
“I’m-im sor-sorry!” Daichi shouts, taking his hands away from his cock and stuffing it back into his pants, holding his hands up in surrender. Smirking proudly, he watches the boy plead for his forgiveness.  
“I’m so sorry. This is a huge misunderstanding! Please don’t tell my mum!” Daichi looks at the man with puppy dog eyes, Koushi couldn’t resist them.  
“Daichi, I’m here to help you. Don’t need to hide yourself. Come to my room.” Suga walks away from a dumbfounded Daichi.  
“Huh?” He mutters to himself, pinching his tan skin to see if this is a dream.

Entering the room, he eyes are covered in a silky cloth.  
“Mr. Sugawara?” He calls out worried, not use to this type of act.  
“Don’t worry, my little boy.” Suga whispers into his ear. “Call me Mistress.” He demands tightening the cloth around his head.  
“But you’re a man.” Daichi mentions, confused at the name chose.  
“Master is too dominant for me. I like being called Mistress, so be a good boy and call me it.” Suga pushes the taller boy onto the bed, the boy adjusts himself on the bed to get a comfortable position. Suga guides him to rest his back against the headboard.  
“Okay Mistress.” Daichi gulps, his body feels so much more sensitive to the man’s touches. 

The older man sits on his lap, he begins to unbutton the boy’s shirt, getting a bit bored he rips it open.  
“I always knew you were muscular. You have such a nice chest, and you have a six pack. You really are perfect.” Sugawara basically drools at the sight, touching each and every ab, loving how they are so hard and toned. Gently his kisses the boys chest, leaving a few giant hickeys.  
“Fuck~” Daichi whispers feeling his beck get sucked on and licked, his hands roam the man’s body. Edging their way to his bubble arse, he gives it a light squeeze making the older man stop his action.  
“Who told you to touch? Naughty boy.” Koushi grasps the boys hands and takes them off his arse, even though they felt great touching him. Getting up, he goes to his draw full of torturing devices, he grabs a cock ring and cuffs. 

A freezing metal wraps around the boy’s thick wrists, his arms stretching above his head. Suga sits at the end of the bed, admiring the sight of the boy blindfolded and tied.  
“Safe word?” Suga questions, wandering his hands up to the boy’s waistband.  
“Umm red?” He confused answers, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Say it whenever you feel unsafe or don’t like anything.” The grey-haired mentions, pulling down the boy’s trousers and pants, his dick springing free. “Oh I always knew you were a big boy.” Koushi grips the leaking cock and starts to slowly move his wrist up and down, allowing his precum to overflow.  
“Fuck~ Mistress!” Daichi moans, bucking his hips up into the man’s grip. Fucking his hand, Suga chuckles at the needy boy. 

“Shit! Jesus Christ!” Sawamura cries out feeling a pair of lips kiss his tip. He licks strips up and down the boy’s veiny cock, cleaning the cum off of it. Sucking harshly on the huge vein in the side.  
“You’re cock is so big, what did you eat to get this big?” Suga tease, taking the tip into his mouth sucking the cum from it. Dipping the tip of his tongue occasionally in. Gradually he takes his hole dick into his mouth, edging it into his mouth slowly.  
“Fuck! Fuck-Shit Mistress!” Daichi pulls up his hands as he feels the older man gulp down his dick, taking it all the way in till it hits the back of his throat.  
“Your cock is so big I can’t take it all the way in, you’re my big boy.” Suga spits on his cock, rubbing it gently at the base and taking it all in again. Trying to edge the boy till he’s about to cum. Flattening his tongue so the cock can easily slide inside his mouth, little tears prick from his eyes as it stretches his throat.  
“Oh- Mistress!” Daichi screams, Koushi pulls off before the boy could cum, playing the cock ring on him. “Ahh shit! What is that?!” The college student screams, feeling his balls about to explode.  
“Not yet my big boy.” Daichi then feels a heavy weight sit on him. “Mistress still needs to cum.” 

Quickly Sugawara strips and climbs back onto the boy. He places the cock between his cheeks, sliding it up and down between his bubble arse.  
“Tell me big boy, have you ever fucked someone?” He questions, still gliding it between his cheeks, feeling the cock twitch against his hole.  
“N-no.” He stutters, moving his hips upward in hopes of a better pleasure. Feeling a little frustrated himself, he places the head of the boy’s cock inside his hole. And starts to fuck himself just on the tip.  
“Ahhh Ngh-shit! Big boy. Your cock isn’t even fully in me and you got me moaning.” Suga moans out, continuously bouncing ups d down on the pulsing cock.  
“Mistress~” He mumbles out, completely out of his mind from just getting his head milked from his arse. Suddenly, his body jolts as he feels the older male sink himself all the way down till his walls touch his cheeks. Giving him no time to react, the older man starts to bounce up and down, milking the teen’s cock.  
“Nghh fuck Daichi you’re huge cock is really nice.” Koushi pants out, feeling the veiny cock massage his soft walls. “Stick your tongue out.” Daichi complies, Suga intertwines his fingers in the brunette’s lock, bringing his face towards one of his nipples. “Lick it. Bite on it and suck on it.” Daichi obeys his orders, sucking harshly in the erect nipple, sucking on it whilst his tongue circles his nipple. “Ahhh fuck.” Suga moans loving the feeling of his amateur tongue licking him and how his virgin hips were unable to thrust deeply inside him. “You’re so good at this big boy. You’re such a good boy.” The grey-haired praises, stroking the boy’s hair as he moves up and down in his cock. 

Being blindfolded and tied made Daichi’s body feel extremely sensitive to the man’s touches, especially his cock. He could feel everything, the way his hole clenches around his dick, how he feels his head come in contact with his prostate.  
“Ahh fuck-Mistress please allow me to cum.” Daichi begs the older man. “Please-shit! Please Mistress!” He continues to beg, thrusting his hips up in attempt to cum, but the mysterious old object on his cock rejected him from cumming.  
“Give mistress a kiss and I will milk your cock inside me.” Suga brings the boy’s saliva covered lips to his, and kisses them gently. The boy moans into the kiss, Suga stops his movement as he gives the boy a deep kiss. Sticking his tongue in, taking over the boy. Giving him no space to fight back or battle for dominance.  
“Ahh fuck!” Suga moans as Daichi starts to move his hip ups and down giving him a beautiful pleasure. This was a great opportunity for the college student to dominate the kids, slipping his tongue inside the cute man’s lips, pressing their tongues together. Causing both their mouths to drool.  
“Good boy, you can cum in Mistress now.” Suga takes the boy out of him and takes off the torturing device. 

Excruciatingly slow, he sinks himself back into the boy. Within seconds the boys shoots his load inside the man.  
“Fuck-Fuck I’m sorry!” Daichi embarrassingly moans.  
“It’s okay baby.” Suga kisses him again and rides him through his orgasm, hitting his prostate multiple times with the head of the boy’s dick sending him also over his edge.  
“Shit-ahhh!” He moans cunning all over the boy’s toned chest. 

-

Once he gains his consciousness back, he uncuffs the boy and takes the blindfold off.  
“You did so well.” Suga cheers, kissing the boy’s forehead. “One day you can tie me up.”  
“You want to do another time?” Thats all that registered in his head. “But what about michimiya?” Daichi questions, worry all over his face.  
“To be honest I think her dad is taking custody of her. And of course baby boy.”


End file.
